


Five shillings

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: Chuffy的侄子脑子里只有5先令Stoker的儿子拥有无数个5先令，就不乐意给他两个性格很差的熊孩的恋爱故事





	Five shillings

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇必须先解释一下........  
> 不然我怀疑没几个能看明白
> 
> 首先  
> Chuffy和Pauline应该都有印象吧........？  
> 打打闹闹小两口  
> 剧的话是S2E4和S2E5两集  
> 就Bertie吹长号跟Jeeves分手，后来又是火灾又是骑车淋雨的可热闹的那两集  
> 书是Thank you Jeeves一整本  
> 因为剧和书设定不一样，我又各捡了一些，我先讲这篇的设定了，对比设定放最后
> 
> Pongleton夫人是Chuffy婶婶，Roderick爵士单身，两人看对眼了，Roderick爵士后来抹黑脸哄Seabury，也是为了迎合她  
> Seabury是Pongleton夫人的儿子，剧里那个能在Bertie下车前把车门关上，逮谁管谁要保护费的熊孩子  
> Dwight是那个美国暴发户的孩子，Pauline她弟，眼镜烧包富二代  
> Pongleton夫人解释说，Seabury只管喜欢的人要钱
> 
>  
> 
> 我知道我这个人嗑的CP比较有毒.........  
> 目测又是一人圈  
> 这篇从想写到现在都过了大半年  
> 能写出来我好感动【滚  
> 而且我身上可能真有5000字魔咒  
> 努力也5000到头了........  
> 这次也彻底放弃标点了
> 
> 感谢新朋友  
> 还债路长，且行且珍惜

不同于Chuffy叔叔，Pauline姐姐的的一见钟情。

年纪相仿的Dwight和Seabury从一开始就不对付。

 

Stoker一家到达Chuffnell堂。

Seabury尽地主之谊，拿出珍藏的发条小汽车给Dwight玩。

Dwight满脸不屑地抄手站着，等它停在脚边，拿起来左右看看。

“我家里有三个这玩意”

“给我5先令”

“我凭什么给你5先令？”Dwight懵逼。

“保护费”

“？？？”

 

中午Chuffy设宴，俩人在饭桌上又吵起来了。

“我打赌你没坐过游艇”

“坐过，坐过万亿条呢！”

Dwight抓起盘子里的土豆块恶狠狠地朝Seabury扔去。

Seabury趁人不注意又扔了回去。

刚一得了下桌的特赦，俩人推开椅子就跑。

Seabury被桌子挡了一下，落后几步。

两人一前一后向二楼跑去。

“给我5先令！”

“我才不给你5先令！”

这乡下小子脑子到底有什么毛病。

没完没了没头没脑地叨叨什么5先令。

鬼才给你！

 

在Gypsy Queen号上，Chuffnell堂出售的生意谈成，几人正举杯庆祝。

另一边。

“这只是我的房间，还有一大堆房间”

Seabury摸着他的火车玩具，移不开眼，嘴上也不输着。

“我叔叔圣诞节送我一匹马”

Dwight根本不带听的。

“我们开过一次舞会，在主客厅里。真大啊。几千人跳舞。”

摊开手，Dwight一脸我家就这么有钱真是没办法啊的欠扁相倚到沙发靠垫上。

Seabury回头。

“给我5先令”

对上眼的瞬间，Dwight彻底被这个5先令脑惹火了，暴起和他扭打成一团。

众人冲进屋里的时候，他正骑在Seabury的胸口，按着对方的头撞地毯。

Pongleton夫人尖叫着一掌拍上Dwight后脑勺。

Stoker怒吼。

自此，生意黄了，订婚黄了，Seabury更无缘参加Dwight的生日派对。

别说看看黑脸艺人表演了，他被叔叔臭骂一顿，关了禁闭。

鞋油抹脸，Roderick爵士跑调的歌和糟糕透顶的笑话让他本就失落的心情雪上加霜。

Dwight那边倒是自在，几句说教后，他就独享了一满桌的条形软糖，覆盆子果冻，还有船型蛋糕。

 

梁子结下了。

但顺利订婚的两家对自家熊孩的杀伤力有了更深刻的认知，怕又节外生枝，刻意避免他们见面。

这直接导致他们的再次冲突发生在了婚礼上。

Seabury作为男方亲属顺利成为第一伴童。

Dwight心高气傲，被迫走在姐姐边上，就差把不爽贴脸上了。看旁边挺胸抬头正色前行的Seabury就更火大了，偷偷挪过去伸腿绊他。

场面一度混乱如火灾现场。

Seabury失了重心，慌乱之下拽下Pauline的头纱，扯着滚到地上。Dwight自己也没站稳，脚踩进婚纱，把姐姐的裙子撕下一大块。露了腿，头发散乱的Pauline尖叫一声，蹲了下去。有个年纪比较小的花童女孩哇的就吓哭了，她一哭，旁边几个小女孩也都跟着哭了。有个唯恐天下不乱的男孩从座椅上一跃而起，狂笑着把那几个女孩拿的花篮打到空中。花瓣四散。花篮扣在了Bertie头上，Jeeves没忍住笑了一下，在Bertie挑开花篮瞪他的时候又摆出一副无辜正直的模样。

Chuffy暴怒，婚礼后连礼服都没脱，两个人一人一顿戒尺毒打，谁也没跑了。

半夜，Dwight趴在床上，被抽肿的屁股生疼。

一定要再找机会给那个混蛋小子一点颜色看看！

他咬着被角恨恨地想。

 

姐姐婚后他本以为自己会跟父亲一起回美国。

没想着父亲说因为改造问题需要多方协调，让他跟着姐姐先住一阵子，等一切尘埃落定了再接他回去。

Dwight被迫转学到“乡村学校”。

才上半天学，他那种暴发户气质就惹怒了大部分人。

这里不像美国的私立学校，大家知不知道彼此的身份地位，也都端着姿态，表面八方不动，坏话背后疯传。对各种富人的奇怪秉性也多有包容。

这儿可不行，你欠揍就是欠揍，你欠揍我就得打你。

中午勉强塞下几口黏糊糊烂糟糟的炖胡萝卜，Dwight直犯恶心，一边咒骂这乡下破地方一边捂着肠胃走回课舍。

他虽然性格差点，但并不是傻子。

当几个高个子不知从哪围上来，还没等人一拍他肩膀说“嘿，你小子”的时候，他就瞅了个空拔腿跑了。

疯狂逃窜，几次教室门、墙角的躲避后，大个头们不再吃这一套了。Dwight累得气喘吁吁，三步并两步冲上台阶，又一个急转弯冲进了厕所。

Seabury被突然冲进来的人吓得尿都停了。

听着逐渐接近的脚步声，Dwight快哭出来了。

看着眼前扶着鸟，目瞪口呆看着他的这位，他突然心生一计。

也不管三七二十一，伸手把他第二性征塞回裤子里，一把就给他推出门外，顺手锁了门。

那群人给Seabury结结实实地揍了一顿。

直到快打完了，其中一个才发现打错了人。

这就尴尬了，道歉怕是也无济于事，几个人对视一眼一哄而散。

声音平息许久，Dwight才悄咪咪地露了个头出来，确认人是不是已经走了。

Seabury半跪着，手撑在地上不断咳嗽。

Dwight于心不忍了。

愧疚一点点爬上他的内心，可要说让他道歉，问对方还好吗，他又拉不下脸。

半晌，他从兜里掏出一枚5先令递了过去。

Seabury抬头用受伤野兽的眼神瞪着他，看起来下一秒就要咬碎他的喉咙。他用胳膊蹭了鼻血，站起来就是一记右勾拳。

Dwight被打翻。

而他一把夺了他捏在手里的硬币。

放学回家。

两人的鼻子各塞两个棉球。

“我的天呐，你们这是怎么了！”Pauline惊呼。

两人互瞪一眼，异口同声。

“没事！”

 

Stoker在多年之后终于不用再操孩子那份心，乐得清闲。

几次来这边监工，也都不提接走Dwight的事。

爸爸总不在身边，姐姐也不再一味宠着他。

Dwight委屈着老实了不少。

说是老实，顶多是不主动挑事。

十来岁的俩男孩子住一起，尤其是两个性格都差那么点意思的男孩子，就算没当家长的面打架斗殴，也少不了饭桌下的顶勾踢踹。

一个傲慢，一个各色，均是与日俱增。

就这么升上了当地公学。

虽说Dwight眼高于顶，还是被当地一个小姑娘夺去了目光。

小姑娘是面包店店主的女儿，有着一头褐色卷发，浅灰色眼睛，脸颊上长着雀斑。

小时候在他面前摔倒，没等他扶就拍拍衣服站起来，膝盖流着血，豁着牙，脸上却绽开一个灿烂微笑。

Dwight感觉热意涌上脸庞，后退两步转身跑了。

之后再遇到，总忍不住多看两眼。

放假回Chuffnell堂的日子屈指可数，小姑娘越长越漂亮，偶尔回来看着她和朋友嬉闹，Dwight决定去探探口风。

但他自己不能去，他直接去被拒绝了多没面子。

Dwight扯谎跟Seabury说那姑娘喜欢他。

想试探一下那姑娘有没有意中人。

Seabury傻正直，当天下午就去找那姑娘了。

“Dwight跟我说你喜欢我”

“？？？”姑娘懵逼。

一旁躲着听的Dwight也傻了。

“可我不喜欢你”

“？？？？？”

“别太难过”Seabury想了一下，“你再打扮一下也不算丑”

姑娘一篮子砸他脑袋上，小尖嗓子刺破房顶。

“你们住Chuffnell堂的！你！Dwight！你们都脑子有病！”

姑娘气呼呼地走了。

Seabury捡了地上的面包去喂鸭子。

Dwight气疯，追到湖边飞起一脚让他也下去喂鸭子。

Seabury洗澡换完衣服准备寻仇的时候，找遍整栋房子，才在某个灌木丛边上发现伸出的两条腿。

拖出来一看，Dwight哭得鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，抱着偷来的威士忌打酒嗝。

打是下不去手了。

他正琢磨着怎么办，醉酒那位就哭着把他固在怀里，口齿不清地说着什么喜欢你这么多年，连告诉你都没有机会了，他的人生为什么这么悲惨，最后吧唧一口亲在Seabury嘴角。

Seabury所有汗毛都立起来了，挣开他，玩命把挂到脸上的粘液擦没。

站在他面前静静地看了一会，Seabury捡了半空的酒瓶回去承认错误。

Dwight傍晚才醒过来，怎么也没想明白自己是怎么整个挤进了灌木丛里。

隐约记得他亲了谁，但想不起来是谁。

还有为什么那天Seabury挨了打。

 

Seabury开始躲他。

偶尔不得不见面的情况下，Seabury总会用一言难尽的目光看向他。

这反应也让他慌张。

该不会.........

想想印象里那模糊的人影。

不会不会不会不会。

他拒绝这个可能性。

有天家里飞进一只麻雀，两只猫兴奋得上了天，上蹿下跳，在狩猎途中一个蹬腿踹翻了瓷器花瓶。

Dwight闻声而来，到屋里只看到一地碎片。

Seabury也来了，看到Dwight和瓷器碎片。

两人对视一眼，争先恐后地钻进了橱柜。

胡桃木橱柜并不大，两个正值青春期长个的男孩不得不叉着腿，蜷着身子贴在一起。

管家进屋的声音，管家离开的声音。

Chuffy进来发脾气的声音。

氧气变得稀薄，呼吸渐渐急促，两个人相贴的肌肤也越来越烫。窝着实在难受，Dwight试着换个姿势的时候，意外摸到了对方已经硬挺的下身。他慌乱地往后躲，已经呆僵了的Seabury直接躺倒在他胯间。

然后，就连他也不知道怎么回事。

他也硬了。

贴着Seabury的脸，硬了。

Dwight脸瞬间红炸，抬腿给Seabury踢了出去。

腿一麻，自己也跟着滚了出去。

又是一顿臭骂。

这次谁也没敢看谁。

 

夜里Dwight做了个梦。

梦里他跟Seabury吵着吵着动了手。

拳打脚踢不知怎么就变成了亲吻爱抚。

握着对方的性器，喘息相融，呻吟着一起达到高潮。

Dwight一惊，坐起来。

内裤里已经是湿凉一片。

他皱着眉拿着去洗，正撞上也在洗内裤的Seabury。

一个浴室两个赤裸的下半身。

他脑子轰得一声报废了。

 

之后再提到看到对方，两人都像被踩了尾巴的猫。

走在走廊，迎面撞上都恨不得各自贴墙擦过。

吃饭坐在对桌，就餐时间极短，几分钟恨不得连盘子一起吃了，找个理由就跑。

家里办舞会，穿着一模一样的礼服，也定是一个门廊，一个书房，必须隔个十个八个房间才能安心。

家人倒是欣慰，觉得他们终于过了互相看不顺眼天天搞事的年纪。

哪有风平浪静，只有暗流涌动。

Dwight眼神发飘，Seabury目光呆直。

还没等他们琢磨明白呢，Pongleton夫人就嫁给了Roderick爵士成了Glossop夫人。

Seabury跟着亲妈后爹回了伦敦。

刚开始Dwight可是松了一口气。

时间长了才觉得怅然若失。

Pauline过来开导他。

“你想他的话，可以写信啊”

“谁谁谁我想谁？？？我谁也不想”变声期的嗓子提高了两个八度，像是鸭子被门挤了。

“哦Dwight你可别装了，你瞒不过女人的直觉的。别看Seabury还在你们从来就没个不打的时候，现在人走了，舍不得了吧”

Dwight再次炸毛。

“我才不想他！”

“好吧好吧，你不想。信封信纸邮票我都给你拿来了，地址在上面。写了偷偷拿去给管家让他寄我也不会知道的”

Pauline摆摆手走了。

Dwight盯着那沓子纸制品脸色发青。

 

下课Seabury被叫去拿信。

拆了之后偌大一张纸上就一个字。

“喂”

几天后Dwight收到了回信，压抑住心中兴奋，拆开一看。

“哦”

从此两人走上浪费邮费的道路。

“活着啊”

“哦”

“有空回来”

“哦”

“你他妈除了哦还会说别的吗”

“哦，好吧”

“怎么样”

“还行”

另起一封。

“你呢”

“哦”

“混蛋”

“你也是”

一年就这么来来回回也有快上百封了。

Chuffy家桌子快让Dwight砸穿。

Seabury那边也捏折了好几杆笔。

 

再回来又是夏季。

Seabury穿着棕色粗花呢外套，个子已经快赶上Roderick爵士，本就不难看的脸，长开显得更帅了。

擦肩而过时，Dwight不由得喉结移动。

Seabury一直表现的疏离有礼，视线从他身上经过又不停留。一边切开白汁三文鱼，一边配合着餐桌上的话题微笑。

Dwight莫名难过。

饭后哪里也找不到他，Dwight跟众人告了不适，提前回房休息。

打开门，那个让他难过的混蛋正好以整暇地躺在他的床上看他藏起来的黄书。

他咬牙切齿地冲过去夺了扔到一边。

Seabury歪着头看他。

他瞪回去。

就在他想一拳揍上去让这个混蛋清醒一点的时候，对方给了他动手的理由。

“5先令”

“什么？？？”

“我说5先令，给我5先令”

“谁他妈要给你5先令啊！你脑子是不是有问题啊！小时候一天到晚5先令5先令5先令，长大还他妈5先令，我.........！”

Seabury把他拽倒在身上，含住他的嘴唇反复吮吸，右手伸进衣服按揉他的腰窝。

Dwight哆嗦了一下，揽着他的头，加深了这个吻。

一吻过后两人都有些喘，Dwight贪恋地抚上对方臂膀，小腿在硬挺上蹭动。

Seabury冲他眨眨眼，眼里仿佛有星光。

“................”Dwight放弃般的叹气，“所以说5先令”

“是的，5先令”

“你确定不要更多？”

“我已经有更多了”

**Author's Note:**

> Pongleton夫人  
> 剧：Chuffy姐姐，关系还可以  
> 书：Chuffy婶婶，关系很差
> 
> Roderick爵士  
> 剧：有夫人  
> 书：单身，且跟Pongleton夫人有一腿
> 
> 保护费  
> 剧：Seabury管Bertie、Dwight要5先令，管Pauline要10先令  
> 书：Seabury管Bertie要5先令，管Dwight要1先令6便士
> 
> 保护费标准  
> 剧：Pongleton夫人说Seabury只管喜欢的人要保护费  
> 书：未提及


End file.
